1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector assembly.
2. Related Background Art
As a connector assembly in the related art, a connector assembly that converts an electrical signal into an optical signal has been known. For example, a connector assembly disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-112898 includes an optical cable and a photoelectric conversion module. The photoelectric conversion module includes a circuit board on which a photoelectric conversion unit connected with an optical fiber of the optical cable is mounted, a housing receiving the circuit board, and an electrical connector connected with the circuit board. In the connector assembly, electrical signals which are input and outputted are converted into the optical signals by the photoelectric conversion unit and signal transmission by the optical signal is performed.